


Courage

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hints at sans x Toriel, I love this ship, LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE MORE SHIT, LEAVE A KUDO, Lesbians, OH MY GOD GUY'S IT'S SANS!!!!!!, before the dark world, fluffy fluff, light world, this is some quality shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: Noelle has a pep talk with asgore and Kris and works up the courage to ask susie out on a date.Sans is in here too Yall.*sans noises*sans says to leave a comment if you want to see more of him in Deltarune





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> SANS, SANS, HE'S OUR MAN, IF HE CAN'T DO IT NESS CAN!!!!
> 
> Guys sans is not ness for Jesus sake's  
He's just a shitty Earthbound fan like me.
> 
> also if Noelle is a gorl then why tf does she have horns? is she a trap?
> 
> Thanks for reading and hey chex out my other deltarune story 'Don't Forget'. ^W^ UWU 
> 
> SANS FACE OWU
> 
> don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo if you like it.

"O-Okay class, I know we only have ten minutes left, but we still have work to do. Berdley, Jockington, I see you two over packing up early." The duo graned and gave Mrs. Alphys a dirty look before pulling there work back out. Noelle should have been doing her work, But was busy daydreaming about a girl. She sighed and thought about Susie. Her long dark hair, The way she towered over all the students, even Kris, the human. Time flew by and the bell rang, ending the long day. Noelle dashed out of the room and headed straight to the convenience store. Every day after school she gets her dad a pepsi. She walked in the store and was greeted by a familiar voice.  
"Hey kid! here again for a pepsi? You know, I think it's very nice of you to get a drink for your DEER dad." He laughed at his pun and so did Noelle. She thought Sans was pretty funny. She used to be scared of him when she was younger, Only because he was a skeleton. She felt the same way about his brother, Papyrus."Yes, I'm here for a pepsi, but make that two, I owe Asgore a drink." Sans Went back behind the counter and whipped out two ice-cold pepsi's."That will be five BUCKS and twenty-two cents my DEER. and between us two, do you know if Toriel and Asgore are ever gonna get back together? Not that I'm interested in Asgore, of course. I'm not a fan of that GOAT-tee of his." Noelle giggled and said "No, I don't think so. He's always trying new shenanigans to win her heart back, but it always ends up in disaster." She smiled and paid for the drinks. "Tell your brother I said Hi!" sans waved back and said "Okey." She put the drinks in her backpack and made her way to the hospital, where her father spent his days at. She opened the door and sat down next to her dad. "Hey sweetheart! How was school today? but most importantly, did you bring the goods?" Noelle smiled and pulled out the pepsi.  
"school was good, but mostly boring. And that weird kid asked me out again..."  
Rudy had a look of concern."Which one, the human or the bird?"  
"Berdley."  
"Tell that punk that I'll kick his feathery a-s-s if he talks to you again."  
Noelle smiled and said "I'll make sure to remind him. Anyways, how are you today?"  
"just as fine as wine" Rudy said. "I can't talk for long, the doctor will be back any second. But before you go, Tell Asgore and Toriel that I said thanks for the flowers and pie. They were delicious!" Right as he finished his comment, the doctor came busting through the door. "AlRiGhT, LiTtLe GoRl, I nEeD YoU To LeAvE ThE RooM NaO! YoUr FaThEr NeEdS His ReSt!"  
Noelle skedaddled out of the hospital ASAP. She hated the doctor. He was weird and loud and reiked like wet onions. She made her way to Asgore's flower shop when she ran into Kris. "Oh hey kris, How's it going?" Kris put his hands up and signed out 'I'm waiting for my brother, Asriel. He's coming for the weekend and I'm very excited. I can't wait to see him again.' Noelle smiled."Oh, that's nice. can you tell your mom that rudy says thanks for the pie? I'm on my way to see your dad." Kris asked 'can I come too?'  
"Sure!"  
and so the two lighteners started walking together. Once they reached their destination, Kris ran straight to his father.  
"Oh, Kris! It's great to see again! How was your week with Mom?" Kris spoke using his hands and said 'I'm excited to see Asriel! Can we spend the weekend with you? I texted Azzy and he said he wants to spend one day with mom and one day with you.'  
"Oh, alright... I'll see if I can arrange a bed or two for yall. Oh, good afternoon Noelle, I didn't see you there."  
"It's fine Mr. Dreemmur. I came to see you. I want your opinion on something. Also, Here's the soda I owe you." She pulled the drink, Now warm, out of her backpack and handed it to him.  
"Sure, you can ask anything."  
Noelle took a deep breath and shyly said "well, there's this girl I loke at school. her name is Susie, and I want to ask her out, but I don't know how to. What should I say?"  
Asgore paused for a moment and said "Well, If it's a lady friend, I would try something big and romantic, like make a plant sculpture or-" Kris covered his father's mouth and frantically signed out 'NO! don't listen to him, he's a goober! If you want to win her over, Give her some chalk.'  
"Chalk?" Noelle was deeply confused.  
'Yes, chalk. she won't admit it, but she loves to eat chalk. And tell her you think she's cool and you want to be like her. Trust me on this one, okay?'

Asgore interrupted Noelle and said "Little girl, what on earth is kris saying? I can't understand him when he goes so fast." Noelle smiled and said "He's giving me girl advice, and it seems like you would benefit from paying attention to him too."

The three talked for a little while longer untill the sun started to go down. "Oh, it's getting dark already. I should probably stop by the store one more time." She said her goodbye's and left the flower shop.

"Woah, kid, come back so soon? What, did you miss me just that much?" Sans smiled.  
"Actually, yes, i did. Is Papyrus here?" There was a loud CRASH coming from the back of the store followed by a frustrated 'nyeh!'  
"Does that answer your question?" Noelle headed too the back of the store where she bumped into Papyrus. "Oh, Little deer, It's so nice to see you! What are you here for at this time of day?"  
"I'm Looking for some chalk and a cute card."  
"Oh, then let The Great Papyrus assist you on your task!" The tall goofy skeleton ran off to the stationary aisle while Noelle looked at the wide variety of chalk. She wasn't sure what kind Susie preferred, but settled on a rainbow twelve-pack. Papyrus came back witha wide grin and said "I believe this shall suit your needs, child." He held up a 90's themed stationery set. She faked a smile and said "Thanks, Paps! It's just what I was looking for!" She bought the two items and headed back home.

Once she arrived she dashed up to her room and sat down at her desk. She pulled out the chalk and a sheet of notebook paper. She wrote in cursive "I think you're a hot piece Susie! Meet me at the diner after school! xoxo, Noelle" She wrapped up the chalk in leftover Christmas paper and taped the note to the package. She smiled to herself and went to bed.

It was now Monday and Noelle couldn't wait to get to school. she even forgot her whole backpack, but boy she remembered the chalk for Susie! The school day was slower than ever, but the end finally came! She let the package in Susie's backpack and headed to the diner.

when she got there she ran into kris. "Hey kris! what brings you here?" kris smiled and signed 'i'm here to be your wingman!'  
"I need a wingman?"  
Right as she asked, Susie busted through the door, a half-eaten pink chalk in her hand.  
"So I got your note, and I'm here, so now what?" Susie asked calmly.  
Kris fled to safety (which was two tables down) and watched the two girls start their date.  
'o-oh, uhh... s-so did you like the chalk?" Noelle fumbled with her hands nervously while Susie sat down across from her. "Yeah, I guess..." Susie replied. She put the rest of the chalk in her pocket and said "How about we get some REAL food, huh?" Noelle glanced at kris for some help and he answered with 'I got you'. One moment later a waitress came to their table with two burgers and a strawberry milkshake. (the waitress was their classmate, Catti).  
"Thank you!" said Noelle, but Catti didn't even look up from her phone. Susie saw the food and started to chomp it down. Noelle glanced back up at her wingman who gave her a thumbs-up. "so, uh, I just wanted to say that I really look up to you, and that, uhh.."  
"You think I'm one hot piece?"  
Noelle felt her face turn red. She started to play with her hair and before she could respond Susie replied with "Well, you're not so bad yourself Cutie."  
Noelle smiled and relaxed a bit. "so, uh.. do you like, LIKE me?"  
Susie stopped eating for a second and said "That's a stupid question. I'm on a date with you so Obviously yes." the purple monster smirked and planted a kiss on the deer's forehead. Noelle thought to herself "I did it. Now she's mine"

THE END


End file.
